The decision
by i love mangos
Summary: The war has just finished. But aang meets Roku in the swamp. He is shone a clip of the future. How will he face the new threat. Two new characters Zia and Hikarute. Katanng.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so i hope you like it **

Aangs P.O.V

The swamp engulfed me as it had the first time i came here.

I felt cut off from my friends even though they were not far, they were just behind a few trees, which ones im not too sure about but I can easily find out.

I thought of running back to the comfort of Katara, but the swamp had been calling me for nights now.

The sun would set soon and the swamp would go cold. Even though it's late spring it was still cold at night. I hugged my yellow and orange robes closer to me at the thought of the cold air against my body.

Just as I was going to leave the dampness of the swamp, a feeling of warmth flew through my body. Followed by a bright orange beam of light. As I turned around Roku appeared with a seriously annoyed face compared to his normal kind and understanding look. My stomach clenched and the warmth in my body flowed out.

I bowed "Master Roku nice to see you again"

"I wish I could say the same" he said coldly

Ouch I thought something's definitely wrong "Well is there something you need to tell me" I asked

"No" He said keeping his seriously annoyed face

"Well why am I here then?" I asked

"You have a decision which will change you and the world" He said a bit more gently but only slightly

I felt my mouth fall open "But but" I stuttered "I saved the world it doesn't need to change"

"The world will either change for the better or it will go into an era of pain and suffering" He carried on as if I hadn't said a word.

"Can't you at least give me an idea of number one what I've done to upset you and number two what's this big decision about?" I asked.

He sighed "The reason I am so annoyed is because I have a bad feeling that you will make the wrong choice" He said.

"Well then..." I started but he just held up his hand to tell me to be quiet.

"When it comes to what the decisions about well I think I might be able to show you" He said

"Thank you" I answered

"You will not be able to see all the people in the scene, they will go blurry" He added.

With that he touched my forehead, his touch was cold but his touch soon disappeared. When I opened my eyes I saw a young girl. She wasn't wearing any clothes I had seen before. She had a purple t-shirt on it looked like it had been written on; her trousers were dark blue and looked tight. She also wore a jacket over the top of her t-shirt the jacket matched her hair it was a light green. The green hair on her head had little bits of red in it; a strange feature about her was her lilac eyes. She also a scar going across her face it looked like it had been made by a blade. I guess I could say she was pretty but she looked 10 at the most.

Near the girl was a tall boy. He had dark hair and lilac eyes the same as the girl. He had a bigger version of what the girl was wearing just his t-shirt was black. He looked about 14 a year older than me. He was good looking too.

I walked over and waved but the boy just walked through me. The girl looked at me strangely it seemed impossible but maybe she could see me.

"Hi what's your name?" She asked.

I looked round and saw she had to be talking to me. This was too weird I ran through a tree and hid there so I could listen to their convosation.

"You alright sis" the boy asked

"Yeah I think I just saw a spirit" the girl answered

"Well while you're watching spirits I need to figure out how to stop this war" he retorted

"What? It's the avatars job remember"

Oh no this scene was from before anyone knew I was alive.

"Zia we've been watching and waiting through the hundred years and not found anything." He sighed. "Are you sure you saw him appear out of ice in your dream"

A dream that's just strange and about where I was even creepier. Well at least I know there not fire nation.

"Yeah I'm sure" she said

"Well if you're sure then I'm sure".

They hugged and the scene disappeared. Soon after another scene appeared, but this one was definitely sadder I could feel it.

The next scene was in the same forest but it had been a while. I guessed it was 2 years later. In the middle of the forest was a giant wall. I walked up to it, I didn't think even I could get over that. I looked along and saw the girl; she was staring through a hole in the wall. When I looked on the other side of the wall it was the boy, his handsome face covered in tears. They both looked the same but acted older.

I gasped and she heard me. She turned to face me; I could see her face was covered in tears. She looked back at her brother.

"There has to be a way for you to get over here" He said between tears.

"No, I'm going to stay over here and face my punishment" she said.

He cried some more before saying anything "You haven't done anything it was all me".

"No it wasn't it was manly me, look I love you and no matter what happens we will meet again"

I stood watching trying not to cry.

"Hikarute I don't want you watching this, I want you to go now" she asked

"But..." He started

"No please Hik Please."

She sank to the floor I sat down next to her.

"You need to know something anng" she said

I jumped "How do you know my name and how can you see me"

"No time to explain just listen" I stopped and stared at her.

"You need to know not to blame yourself for this, you had no choice".

I heard feet approaching and held her hand. "Good luck" I whispered

When they got here I realised what Roku had meant. There were seven gray shapes. I noticed one was dragging its feet behind the rest.

The people circled her. She closed her eyes and sent me thought somehow saying.

"_This isn't your fault"_

I shed one tear then looked up.

"What do you people want?" She asked sounding a lot more confident then she looked.

"You know what we want" Said a male person

"You broke the law" Said a female person next to him

She looked around the people then stopped on the one that was trailing behind. A smile appeared on her face she jumped of the floor. She started to walk towards him.

When a fire bender came out of the circle and tried to burn her face. She flung her arms up to protect herself. She fell to the floor; I could see her arms and hands had turned red. She looked at the person that had brought her joy this time with a look that said why.

"You didn't have to burn her" said the male she liked

"I did what I had to and unless you want to join her then I suggest you being quiet" shouted the fire bender.

"She did a lot worse to others" said the girl next to him.

Zia looked back at me and gave me a weak smile.

"I say we bind her so she can't hurt anyone, and then take her back to camp" said the guy who spoke first.

"She could still be dangerous" said the girl next to him

"And her brother got away" said the girl next to the boy Zia liked

"Look we don't have another choice" said the first guy

They all came closer to Zia, she moved back. The girl next to the one Zia likes was a water bender. The water bender made a wall of ice, the used water to freeze Zia's legs to the floor. It seemed like the more she moved the tighter the ice got around her legs. An earth bender walked over sadly she earth bended some chains around her hands attaching her to the floor. The one she liked walked over with a cloth. He lifted he head and covered her mouth. The last one to come up was the first speaker he came up with a sword.

I turned the other way for this. I felt her pain. She had a great amount of pain in and around her stomach. I could guess what happened. The guy had stabbed her stomach to weaken her. When I looked back she was being lifted by the one she liked and the earth bender. She gave me one last look and sent me another thought.

"_Remember not your fault; also Sokka keeps the keys in his bed"_

I let all my feelings out I cried for about 5 minutes. I stopped when the wall started to crumble. I watched it fall to the ground. And behind the rubble sat Hikarute he must have seen the whole thing because his face was even wetter than mine.

He was still looking to where he last saw her when the scene faded, but one things certain two pictures are now stuck in my mind the first one of Zia as she was carried off. The second Hikarute looking to the last place he saw Zia hoping she comes back.

"Have you learnt all you wanted to?" asked Roku

"Yes, I think I should be getting back" I sniffled

I realised my tears from the spirit world had come back with me.

I bowed, and then ran as fast as I could back to my loving friends. I knew I couldn't tell them yet not even my masters Katara and Toph. When I exploded in to the clearing I was met by a lot of are you ok's? From my friends but I was happy about it.

On the ride to the waterfall where we were staying I couldn't stop the pictures of Zia and Hikarute playing over and over in my mind.

**I hope you liked it and I will upload the next part as soon as it's ready.**

**Also some reviews wouldn't hurt. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mumi's

Zia's P.O.V

I looked around the clearing where I had been brutally attacked. It was now lit up with moon light; I guess I could say it looked beautiful. But I couldn't get hik's pain covered face out of my memory. A tear fell down my already damp face.

I must have been crying in my sleep. Hik was laid down next to me, he looked exhausted, and he probably had to watch me endure the nightmare. He does do a lot for me, and I've done a lot for him.

I remembered back to our childhood. Back in our own universe. I remembered our mothers face, and how she tucked me in at night. I missed, but I needed to move on and after all this time, I still couldn't forgive the monster who destroyed my life.

In our own universe. Me, Luka and Hik were round our nans, with our whole family. Luka is my twin but she is nothing like me. Three people burst through the door, when I was playing hide and seek with my brother. I heard the screaming but I stayed in place, behind the curtain. I felt the blood cover my bare feet. When I couldn't hear anyone I crept out. I was wrong.

The leader of the three caught me. He had red eyes with blue hair. He was tall and thin but somehow extremely strong. The girl had red hair with blue eyes. The last guy was short; he had black eyes and pink hair. They looked extremely peculiar. At the time I had brown hair and green eyes.

"What should I do with it?" asked the leader.

"I say we kill it with the rest" said the woman.

Just as they were about to kill me the short one spoke "Wait" he took in a breath "She has good blood".

"You know if you're lying" Said the leader. "You will be punished" finished the woman.

The woman cut my arm, and tasted my blood. Her eyes lit up "Ash is right" she said.

"Fine go put it with the other two" ordered the leader.

I was put into a small cage in the back of a van. The bars were freezing and I soon felt lonely. When I saw light again it must have been 1 hour or 2. It was still night time in July so it was cold for me seen as I was wearing shorts.

I was put into a room with a window. I could see the room was white, it had a dog bowl on the floor filled with what I hoped was apple juice. I saw two shadows in the corner of the room. I stood in a defensive stance I weren't going down without a fight.

"Who's there?" I asked

The shapes crawled into the light.

"It's harry and lily is that you Claire?"

I ran into harry's embrace. He felt so cold but so warm at the same time.

"What do they want with us?" I asked

Harry sighed "I think they want to experiment on us or something like that"

The door opened stopping an awkward silence from forming. It was the smallest boy who came in first. Followed by the other two. The boy grabbed me and pulled me out of the room.

"What do you want with us?" I asked tears pouring down my face.

"To improve you. You know you lot are lucky not many people get the chance for the greatness we have in store" He answered

I was placed in a chair. The room was the same as the room I had just been in. The bowl on the floor was the same as well. The boy called in the girl and the man. They held me down against the chair. I just cried silent tears. The boy cut his arm the blood ran down into the bowl on the floor. He then lifted up the bowl and muttered something into it. The other two did the same thing. I was then forced to drink the entire contents of the bowl.

I started feeling weak soon after. I feel to the floor and let the pain and hatred engulf me.

I woke up soon after. All the pain was gone and I was surrounded by a feeling that something had happened while I slept. I went through all my muscles. Yep they were still working.

I decided to open my eyes but I wish I hadn't. The boy was sitting next to me watching my every move. I jumped up quickly and ran for the open door.

The woman was outside the door and stopped me. I growled like an animal, I had never growled before. What's up with me?

"You are a Mumi now" said the large man who had been hiding in the corner.

A what I said in my head.

"A Mumi" the boy said

"Or as you probably know us as immortals" added the woman

"Who are you and where are Harry and lily?"I asked out loud this time

"I'm Kakapo, the woman is Miku and the twerp is Len" said Kakapo

"As for the other two they are already awake" said Miku

"They changed their names to Hikarute and Luka" added Len

"Well do I have to change my name to?" I said

"Yep" said Len

"Ok how about Zia" I said

"Fine, anything else you want to know" said Len

"Wait you forgot to check what she can do" Pointed out Miku

"Oh right, I just need to check your blood" said Len

Before I could protest he had a knife out and had cut my hand. He tasted the blood like he had when we first met.

He closed his eyes.

"Air, Body, Mind, Soul, Spirit and some healing abilities" said Len

"Cool" I said without thinking

"No not cool now we are gonna have people on our tail after you if they find out" Shouted Kakapo

"Calm down" said Miku

"Look I think you should move on quick" said Kakapo

"But..." said Len

"No she and the others may stay long enough to learn the basics, then they must go. We are in enough trouble as it is we don't need to be dragged down by some new-be." When Kakapo finished I could have sworn his head was about to fly off.

"Ok when should we leave?" I asked

The three looked at each other. Maybe they were using their telepathic powers to have a convosation.

"Leave tomorrow" said Miku

Body: Someone's appearance

Mind: Reading thoughts

Soul: Life and death

Spirit: The spirit world and ghosts

So it turned out Hikarute could bend water, plant and metal. His hair had changed to a dark colour with purple eyes

Luka could bend fire, earth and soul. Luka had Green and Red hair with Purple eyes like me.

That night more bad news arrived. In the shape of more rival Mumi's. It turned out that while we had been sleeping the rival Mumi's had been surrounding the house.

I was woke by a load scream. I jumped out of bed and armed myself with my bending stick. I t was all Len could sort out to practice my air bending in such short notice. I couldn't use my other elements seen as the only ones out of my abilities the Mumi's had heard of was Air.

I rushed down the hall into Hik's and Luka's room. When I got there Hik was on the floor and Luka now where to be scene. I ran to Len's room, nothing. Kakapo's and Miku's, nothing. We had been raided. They were trying to find me, someone must have told of my abilities. I ran back to Hik, the whole Mumi thing must make you stronger scene as I was now carrying Hik outside without breaking a sweat.

I soon found a way of getting out of the area. Dragon. The dragon was black all over. I couldn't tell if it was male or female but it didn't matter. We got on and flew. For a first flight it didn't go to bad, I didn't end up falling off or anything.

I found a small clearing where I could make up a camp. I dug a hole in the ground collected the fire wood and found food all in half an hour. I took a closer look at Hik and noticed he wasn't breathing. I panicked, maybe it was something to do with the Mumi thing.

I chucked I hardly knew anything back then. The smile disappeared as Len crossed my mind. I still hadn't found him. I sighed and carried on with the story.

I felt my pulse, I wasn't breathing either. Maybe it was just a Mumi thing. I got some spirit water that Len had given me. It stuck to my hand as Len said it would. I rubbed it over Hik's open chest. He sat straight up like a spring. He looked around the forest obviously confused.

"Where are we? Where's Luka? And why does my chest hurt?" He asked

"Just shut up and sleep" I said teasingly

That night I had my first vision. A fire bender came to me. He looked extremely old but kind as well.

"Hello Zia, you must come to the avatar universe. For you must help the Avatars save the world." He said

My mouth hung open I looked at myself I was blue. "What which avatar? Which universe? How do I get there?" I asked

"I can only tell you that you get there through time bending which all Mumi's can do" He said

He started to fade away when I asked "What is your name?"

"I'm Avatar Lee, I am the last avatar" He replied

"Bye Lee" I said

I went to the avatar universe with Hikarute and Teto (The dragon). It had been about 500 years at least now, but I'm still doing my duty. Stopping this universe from being caught up in the Mumi war. I'm now being hunted because of it though. I kill the Mumi's that get into the universe and cause trouble. Humans don't realise what's right in front of them so they blame me.

As my eyes closed Master Roku appeared. He bowed and then spoke.

"You and the world are in danger if Hikarute does not make the right choice then he will destroy everyone and everything." He said in one breathe.

"Calm pupil, show me" I ordered.

I saw the good and bad consequences to me being captured and this was not pretty. This was bad really bad.

I sighed and drifted off into a restless sleep.


End file.
